This disclosure relates to articles that include ceramic structures for environmental protection in machines.
Machine components, such as components of gas turbine engines, are subjected to high temperatures, corrosive and oxidative conditions and elevated stress levels. In order to improve the thermal and oxidative stability of such components, the components may include a thermally resistant ceramic material as an environmental barrier, thermal barrier or velocity barrier coating or a coating that is selectively abradable or resistant to erosion.